Snow in the Afternoon
by Yuzuru Nao
Summary: REPUBLISH dari akunku yang dulu! Hanya sebuah kisah tentang salju musim dingin di sore hari antara Naruto dan Hinata


**Disclaimare: Naruto punya Masashi sensei**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, Penulis amatiran**

**Pairing: Naruto x Hinata**

Di bawah pohon sakura yang kini tertutup oleh salju, seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan pakaian musim dingin, serta syal berwarna ungu muda, tampak menggosok-gosokkan tangan, karena dinginnya cuaca. Saat ini gadis yang diketahui bernama Hinata Hyuuga murid kelas X-A SMA Putri Konoha, sedang menunggu seseorang. Wajahnya putih tampak merona karena dinginnya cuaca. Sambil sesekali ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri apakah orang yang ditunggunya sudah datang apa belum. Tiba-tiba sesosok manusia yang mengenakan topi rajutan berwarna hitam, tampak berlari-lari menghampirinya.

Entah kenapa Hinata merasa jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang, saat melihat kedatangan orang tersebut. Jari-jarinya tidak bisa berhenti untuk terus dimainkan. Kemudian setelah orang itu sampai dihadapannya Hinata malah menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani melihat wajah pemuda tersebut. Di lain pihak pemuda tersebut juga terlihat tidak tahu harus bicara apa, mungkin ia merasa canggung, entah apa sebabnya.

"Ano...apakah kau Hinata Hyuuga?" tanya pemuda tersebut dengan ragu-ragu.

"I...iya," jawab Hinata gugup.

"Eh? ehm...itu...eng apa benar...kau...kau yang memasukkan surat ini ke dalam lokerku?" tanya pemuda itu entah kenapa dia juga sama gugupnya dengan Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata wajahnya tampak memerah padam saat mendengar pertanyaan dari pemuda tersebut, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan dari pemuda itu.

Entah kenapa wajah pemuda itu juga tidak jauh beda dengan Hinata. Sesaat suasana jadi tampak hening. Tak ada satu pun sepatah kata yang keluar baik dari Hinata maupun pemuda tersebut. Tapi kalau boleh jujur Hinata ingin tahu apa jawaban dari pemuda bermata biru yang ada di hadapannya. Namun ia juga takut kalau pemuda tersebut menolaknya. Dalam hati Hinata menimbang-nimbang apa yang semestinya ia lakukan, apakah harus bertanya tentang jawabannya, atau tidak?

"Ehm eto sebenarnya aku belum pernah pacaran sama sekali," ungkap pemuda tersebut tiba-tiba, sontak membuat Hinata memperlihatkan wajahnya , sehingga mata mereka saling bertemu. Lavender bertemu dengan Saphire.

"Eh?"

"Yah, soalnya… boro-boro pacaran, orang gadis yang aku tembak saja selalu menolakku. Jadi aku agak kaget dan masih tidak percaya gadis semanis kamu menembakku," jelas pemuda itu tersenyum sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Hal ini pun membuat wajah Hinata jadi seperti telur rebus eh salah kepiting rebus. Saat mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan dari pemuda itu.

"Sebelum aku menjawab suratmu, bolehkah aku bertanya suatu hal padamu, Hyuuga-san?"

"Eh...i...iya boleh Uzumaki-san."

"Eng...kenapa kau suka padaku? apa yang kau lihat dari diriku? Kau tahu semua gadis di sekolahmu menyebutku si biang onar, apa pun yang kulakukan pasti akan terjadi masalah. Sudah gitu aku ini sangat bodoh di bidang akademik, para guru juga pasti sudah lelah menghadapi tingkah lakuku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau yang manis ini bisa menyukaiku dan dari margamu saja kau adalah anak keluarga terpandang, Hyuuga. Sedangkan aku, aku hanyalah yatim piatu yang suka buat onar, jadi kenapa kau..."

"A...apakah salah aku menyukaimu Uzumaki-san? memangnya tidak boleh yah aku menyukai si pembuat onar? maaf tapi menurutku tidak ada aturan yang melarang gadis sepertiku menyukai orang sepertimu..." potong Hinata yang berbicara dengan wajah yang merah padam. Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu hanya memalingkan wajahnya saat mendengar jawaban dari Hinata, seolah menyembunyikan wajahnya yang warnanya tidak jauh dengan Hinata.

"Iya memang, tapi...bukankah kita ini sangat berbeda, jadi aku masih belum mengerti kenapa kau bisa suka padaku..."

"Ano...Uzumaki-san yang aku tahu cinta itu tidak pernah mengenal perbedaan, dan cinta juga tidak butuh sebuah alasan. Jadi aku...aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa bisa muncul perasaan ini...yang aku tahu...aku...aku suka padamu...Uzumaki-san..." jelas Hinata entah kenapa kata-katanya dibagian akhir semakin mengecil suaranya, dan wajahnya juga semakin bertambah memerah.

Sebenarnya bisa dibilang ini untuk pertama kalinya Hinata begitu berani berhadapan dengan seseorang tampa pingsan, eng kecuali dengan keluarganya. Apalagi Hinata menyatakan cinta pada seorang pemuda. Soalnya Hinata orangnya pemalu sekali. Makanya wajah Hinata merah sekali, ia juga sekarang pasti sedang berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak pingsan deh.

Sementara itu Naruto masih tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia malah menutupi wajahnya yang kini memerah dengan topi rajutan yang dipakainya. Yah apa boleh buat baru kali ini ia di tembak seorang gadis, apalagi gadisnya begitu manis. Jadi Naruto tidak tahu deh harus bagaimana menanggapinya.

"Oh begitu. Ehm… ya sudah kita coba saja," ujar Naruto pada akhirnya. Hinata tampak mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Naruto.

"Maksudku kita coba saja jalani hubungan ini, walaupun aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Tapi lama kelamaan juga pasti bisa, kalau berusaha," tambah Naruto yang kini membuat Hinata masih ngeblank, tidak tahu harus ngomong apa, detik berikutnya Hinata langsung pingsan. Untung saja dengan sigap Naruto langsung menangkap tubuh Hinata, supaya tidak jatuh ke tanah.

"Hina...eh maksudku...Hyuuga-san bangun, duh kenapa dia jadi pingsan begini sih?" ungkap Naruto khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata. Kemudian tampa berpikir panjang lagi, Naruto langsung menggendong Hinata dipunggungnya, membawa pergi Hinata dari tempat itu.

Di tengah dinginnya cuaca Naruto tampak berlari menuju apartemennya yang tidak jauh dari pohon Sakura tersebut. Sesampainya di apartemen milik Naruto yang terbilang kecil. Tapi cukuplah untuk satu orang yang tinggal. Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut, langsung menaruh Hinata di atas tempat tidurnya dengan hati-hati. Seolah Hinata adalah barang yang mudah pecah jadi harus hati-hati merawatnya.

"Aduh sekarang harus bagaimana yah? ah Sakura-chan! aku telpon saja Sakura-chan, eng… kurasa telpon teme juga sekalian," guman Naruto berbicara sendiri, kemudian dia pun mengambil handphone yang ada dalam tasnya. Tapi saat ia hendak mengetik nomor milik temannya Sakura, ia mendengar sebuah lenguhan dari Hinata.

"Engghh..." Sontak Naruto pun menoleh ke arah Hinata yang sepertinya sudah sadar kembali. Hal ini membuat Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk menelepon Sakura dan Sasuke, temannya.

"Hyuuga kau sudah sadar? syukurlah aku khawatir sekali," ucap Naruto senang.

"Ini dimana?" tanya Hinata.

"Ini di apartemenku, eng… sebenarnya ini milik kenalanku, tapi berhubung tidak ada yang menempati jadi aku disuruh tinggal disini. Selain itu lebih dekat ke sekolahnya kalau tinggal disini, ketimbang tinggal di panti asuhan," jelas Naruto. Sontak wajah Hinata kembali memerah saat menyadari ia berada di tempat tinggal Naruto.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hyuuga? wajahmu merah sekali, mau kubelikan obat untukmu, atau kau mau kubelikan bubur? Gomen… aku tidak bisa masak, jadi kalau beli bubur saja aku bisa," tawar Naruto sekali lagi. Terliha ia memperlihatkan cengirannya kepada Hinata, yang menurut gadis tersebut itu seperti menghangatkan hatinya.

"Ti...tidak perlu Uzumaki-san aku baik-baik saja," tolak Hinata tersenyum manis membuat semburat merah muncul di wajah Naruto, kemudian langsung memalingkan wajahnya supaya Hinata tidak melihatnya.

"Oh begitu ya sudah, kubuatkan kau teh hangat saja yah. Kalau buat teh hangat kurasa aku bisa."

"A…" dan baru saja Hinata ingin menolak Naruto, pemuda tersebut sudah memotong perkataan Hinata.

"Tidak ada penolakan Hina…ah maksudku Hyuuga-san, kau tamu sudah sewajarnya aku menjamumu," ujar Naruto langsung beranjak dari kamarnya, tapi kemudian kakinya berhenti melangkah saat sampai di pintu kamar.

"Ano...Hyuuga bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu. Soalnya setahuku orang yang sudah menjalin hubungan khusus, memanggil pasangannya dengan nama kecil, seperti teme dan Sakura-chan. Tapi... itu kalau kau tidak keberatan," pinta Naruto kemudian, wajahnya tampak memerah saat berbicara seperti itu. Untung saja Naruto berbicara dengan membalikkan tubuhnya jadi Hinata tidak bisa melihat wajah Naruto. Huff sepertinya untuk pertama kali dalam sejarah Naruto merasa begitu canggung dengan suasana seperti ini.

Sementara Hinata juga wajahnya tak kalah merahnya dari Naruto, saat mendengar permintaan dari pemuda tersebut. Sambil memainkan jari-jarinya, Hinata pun menjawab permintaan dari Naruto, walaupun ia sedikit malu untuk menjawabnya. Benar-benar pasangan yang pemalu, Naruto dan Hinata itu.

"Eh? i...iya boleh...Uzumaki-san..."

"Ehm...kurasa kau juga harus memanggilku dengan nama kecil Hyuu...ehm Hinata..."

"Eh? I...iya Naru...Naruto-kun..."

"Yah, begitu juga bagus. Kubuatkan teh untukmu dulu yah…"

"Ano...Naruto-kun mau kubantu?"

"Tidak perlu aku bisa kok, kau duduk manis saja disini, biar aku yang buatkan." Setelah itu Naruto pun langsung meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di kamarnya.

Salju pun akhirnya turun di sore yang indah ini, dan di saat itu Naruto sedang berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya. Seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah mengalami seperti ini. Ia bahkan tidak mengenal Hinata. Tapi entah kenapa saat ia membaca surat yang di taruh di lokernya, ia langsung mendatangi Hinata di tempat perjanjian. Walaupun beberapa temannya bilang mungkin saja itu bohong, dan ada yang ingin mengerjai Naruto karena pemuda tersebut juga sering usil ke orang-orang.

Namun Naruto tidak peduli, dia tetap datang dan saat melihat siapa pengirim suratnya, ia merasa jantungnya berhenti seketika. Ia merasa ada yang aneh. Ia mungkin pernah jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis, tapi tidak pernah seperti ini. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan love first at sigh.

Sementara itu Hinata juga merasa demikian, sejak ditinggal ke dapur, gadis itu berusaha menetralkan jantungnya yang berdetak begitu cepat. Gadis itu merasa ini seperti dalam mimpi, tapi saat ia mencubit pipinya ternyata ini kenyataan. Pemuda yang ia sukai sejak SMP itu akhirnya kini menjadi kekasihnya. Benar sejak SMP, Hinata pernah satu sekolah dengan Naruto, tapi pemuda itu tidak menyadarinya. Maklum Naruto termasuk orang yang tidak peka.

Namun pada akhirnya Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan rasa sukanya. Apalagi adiknya Hanabi dan sahabatnya Ten-ten juga mendukungnya, ia pun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menaruh surat cinta ke dalam loker milik Naruto, di SMA Putra Konoha, tempat sekolah pemuda tersebut.

Jadi setelah ini mungkin Naruto dan Hinata merasa, akan merasakan hari-hari yang indah sebagai sepasang kekasih. Seperti indahnya salju di sore hari, yang tampa diketahui mereka berdua, Hinata dan Naruto melihat salju tersebut secara bersamaan. Naruto melalui jendela di dapurnya, sedangkan Hinata melalui jendela kamar Naruto. Yah mungkin mereka sudah ditakdirkan berjodoh, siapa yang tahu.

***** End *****

**Fic ini dulu pernah aku publis diakunku yang lama kalau gak salah nama akunku yang dulu err apa yah lupa…pokoknya yang udah pernah baca pasti inget deh…**

**Aku publish ulang…**


End file.
